


The stranger

by MistressOfCobblepot



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:30:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6124536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfCobblepot/pseuds/MistressOfCobblepot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the bus on your way home, a raven haired stranger takes his seat next to you. What will happen between the two of you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The bus were almost empty now, only a few people further ahead and then you and the man who took his seat next to you while the bus was crowded. Normally you would ignore your fellow passengers but this time you looked sideways through the corner of your eye because you smelt a pleasant cologne and a certain cleanliness from the man; most unusual on this route. Clean shaven, pale face with a beak like nose, pointy raven hair; you weren’t sure what to make of the man.

The window was open and the rush of air that blew across your face and chest sent a slight chill through your body because your blouse was a little damp on account of the quick drizzle that you had got caught in while waiting at the bus stop. You began to doze off, your eyelids felt heavy after another hard day’s work. Thinking of the man sitting next to you as you slipped into a slumberous state, you thought of the months you had not pleasured yourself to an orgasm. Often you wanted to but usually you were very tired when you got to bed every night and fell into a deep sleep the moment your head touched the pillow. Your thoughts, as always when you were in this contemplative mood, forced you to remember your virginity at the age of 28 when all your friends in Gotham were already mothers of one or two children.

Suddenly, still in that phantom zone between wakefulness and sleep, you felt warm, trembling fingers touched the side of your breast, woke you from the lull of sleep. The bus was almost in darkness because of a number of fused light bulbs and the constant purr of the engine threatened to calm you back to sleep.

If only it hadn’t been for the strange hand trying to access your forbidden fruit, maybe you would have gone back into slumber. This was not someone pretending to accidently rub against you; it felt calculated and intentional. There was so much notoriety in the act that it made your groin throb. You closed your eyes again pretended to have noticed nothing.

You tried to calm your beating heart, and began to breathe as deeply as you could so as to put the stranger at ease. A few minutes passed and the stranger shifted on his buttocks; then a tentative finger was extended in your direction. You felt the tip of the finger press gently into your soft breast. It sent an electric charge down to your pussy and you muffled a gasp. Slowly but surely the fingers slipped over your breast until the tips touched your clothed nipple lightly. There was no movement for the next few minutes and you waited impatiently. You knew you weren’t doing the right thing, you should be objecting, pushing the man away; but for some inexplicable reason, you didn’t want to stop him from going ahead, in fact wanted him to make his next move.

Just as your breast grew accustomed to the warmth the hand moved a little again until the palm cupped your breast and two fingers held your nipple prisoner through the fabric. You heard an intake of breath from your neighbour; your own heart skipped and fluttered at the touch. Slowly the tip of his middle finger moved on your erect nipple until it virtually turned raw; just as you were about to push his hand away it moved into more forceful action.

You felt your nipple being pinched and pulled and his breathing became hoarse. You hadn’t moved a centimetre since the stranger had started molesting you and you thought that made him confident. His hand moved ahead; he crossed the valley of your breasts and moved to the other one. He squeezed harder than before. You wondered briefly if the man knew that you were awake and partaking in the pleasure; you hoped not but your pussy throbbed with excitement and you wondered at that moment about the condition of his cock; you imagined its girth and its hardness.

Then his hand began to move freely between your breasts, squeezed hard and kneaded over your firm boobs. You imagined the man suckling on your hard nipples, allowing your fantasy to freely mingle with the reality. The hands stopped for a moment and your heart beat in anticipation. The stranger started to feel along the edges of your blouse, his fingers eventually honing in on the buttons. He circled a button with a fingertip then precariously unbuttoned it; then another and another until the front came lose. He pushed the blouse away from your tits and began to feel the lacy scalloped fringes of the bra. For a couple of minutes he let his fingers keep tracing the edges, touched the pushed up slopes of your breasts from on top of the bra. You began to grow restless again, wanted the man to touch your bare skin, rub your large hardened nipples.

Desperately you wanted to reach out to the stranger’s crotch, unzip his fly and grab hold of his cock; you pretended to move in your sleep and turned a little towards the window, pressed your back into him. He had easy access to the hooks on the back of your brassiere now; it was now or never.

In no time the stranger had unhooked your bra; a warm trembling hand came to rest on one breast and you gasped audibly, then cursed yourself and waited in agony at the consequence. The hand stayed where it was and try as you may you couldn’t breathe evenly. In fact to make things worse you began to tremble. The hand moved to where your heart thumped in anticipation and stayed there for a moment. Both hands then came to cup your breasts, mauled and kneaded roughly the soft silken smoothness. He began to breathe hoarsely, then all of a sudden stopped, slipped down from his seat, pressed against one of your legs then sat on his knees crouching before you.

He hugged you around your waist in the near darkness trying to feel your bare skin against him, his face between your breasts. He rubbed his cheeks between them breathing deeply and contentedly then grabbed hold of one breast and began to suckle on it like a starved man. You gasped, your pussy flooded immediately as you tried to picture him in the dark. You imagined him to be in his late twenties; a business man perhaps, by the look of his suit, slender and handsome. Your fingers curled into the back of his head and pulled him closer to suckle you harder. He sucked one nipple while his fingers toyed with the other, and then moved his lips lower he kissed your belly button and the flat stomach below.

The stranger’s hand slipped between your thighs and you began to tremble as he parted the sodden panties and pushed a cool finger into the moistened folds. You gasped again, your head pushed back into the seat as you stayed there for the next few minutes. His finger dove back and forth into your pussy, circled, rubbed, and shoved until you writhed. With a deep moan and a sudden inhalation of air, you came in his hand. You saw him lift his fingers and smell your juices; then as if driven crazy he dived between your legs and lapped up, hungrily biting and sucking on your full swollen lips until you came again with a shudder, fully spent.

The bus approached your destination, maybe one or two stops to go, when the man surfaced from under your skirt and you hastily buttoned your blouse without attempting to hook up your bra. He stood up in the darkness, his face occasionally lit by passing headlights of cars going in the opposite direction, lightning up his bright, blue eyes. But he didn’t sit back down next to you; instead he turned and shuffled away to the exit near the middle of the bus. The bus stopped and just like that, he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald finds himself back on the bus, hoping to meet you again. But what will happen between you if you do end up meeting again?

Oswald sat in the back of the bus and shot a glance at the door every time the bus stopped. Now this wasn`t his normal routine, the last time he only took the bus because he had spotted you at the bus stop. Seeing your wet blouse cling around your firm breasts turned him on. He could see your nipples peek through the fabric and his cock twitched at the sight. He hadn`t planned what he did to you, but as he sat next to your sleeping body he couldn’t help himself. The way you moaned slightly in your slumber, like you had the most delicious dream, made him loose what was left of his restraint. When he was done, he'd hurried away, too embarrassed to say anything. He had molested you for god sake! Not that you seemed to mind though, at least that was his impression. And here he was back, hoping to see you again. Not that he would know how to gain the courage to talk to you.

Like the last time, there was only a handful of people on the bus. The bus halted at another stop and there you were, standing in the gleaming light of the last remaining light bulbs. The sight of you before him threw him back to the forbidden act you shared and the sweet taste of you returned to his palate. Oswald closed his eyes and turned his head to look out of the window. Despite the fact he wanted nothing more than to feel your trembling pussy under his hand again, he didn`t dare to look your way. Through the corner of his eye, he saw someone approach and he crawled further down in his seat in the hope to make himself invisible. Then he felt the closeness of a body next to him and he stiffened. He didn`t have to turn his head around to know it was you, he recognized the sweet sent of your perfume.

The bus started with a thump and he accidentally bumped into you. Oswald stiffened again and then leaned against the window, not even with a look in your direction.

Minutes past and Oswald tried hard to not let your closeness affect him. He concentrated on his breath, on every inhale and exhale. Suddenly he felt a hand on his thigh and he gasped as he glanced down at your hand squeezing his leg and he closed his eyes, still not daring to look at you. Your delicate hand slowly wandered its way up his leg and his cock grew bigger as your hand moved closer and closer. Oswald gasped when you cupped his throbbing bulge. Gently you started massaging him through his pants and Oswald thought he would cum right then and there, your touch was too much for him to endure and he thrusted his hip against your palm. He wanted his release so badly and you must have caught up on that. Your fingers hovered over his belt and started to feel along the edge of his pants. Your fingers lingered on there for a couple of minutes, teased him like he had teased you. Oswald began to grow restless, wanted you to touch his bare skin, to rub on his large hard cock. 

Slowly you unbuckled the belt and your fingertip circled the button on his pants before you unbuttoned it and unzipped him, freeing his member from his restrictive pants. Oswald gasped as you reached into his boxers and wrapped you warm hand around his shaft and pulled it out. Oswald felt your hand brushed over the swollen head and slid it up and down his erection. You started pumping in an quick pace and Oswald`s head slumped backt with his eyes closed as a moan slipped his parted lips . After a minute of that Oswald began to tremble and breath rapidly, he looked down on his member, all red and hot. You picked up the speed, Oswald went “Uh” and finally climaxed, his cum exploded all over your hand.

The ghostly white fluid dripped down from the tip of his cock and Oswald gasped as you suddenly took him in your mouth and sucked off the white liquid. Oswald stared at you feasting on his member, unlike any other woman had ever done before. As you suckled on his cock his head fell back again with a moan.

After a minute of pleasure, Oswald knew he couldn`t take it anymore and he gasped, his pulsing and throbbing dick climaxed once more and he shot his sticky white cum inside your mouth. You smiled, licked your lips and swallowed all of it as you stared at his bulging cock, hanging in the air, dripping wet with his jizz. You leaned down and began to lightly lick the top of it, slowly going over it with your tongue while smiling devilishly. Oswald was still moaning in pure pleasure with his eyes closed as you lifted your head and wiped your mouth with the back of your hand.

Oswald hastily tucked away his dick inside his pants as you stood up and walked away to the exit. Oswald wanted to stop you, to shout after you that he wanted you to stay. But nothing came out, he just sat there as the bus stopped and watched as the door opened and you disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back again on the bus, a familiar stranger takes his seat next to you.

You felt quite appalled by yourself, for what you had done to the strange handsome man. Although you had done things like that before, despite the fact you were a virgin. You still called yourself that, after all, you had never felt a man inside of you. Never had the pleasure of feeling a hard, throbbing length thrust deep within your most precious treasure. The thought of it aroused you and the only one you imagined doing this with, was him. You remembered the feeling of him in your hand and in your mouth, his length and the thickness of his member. Feeling the familiar ache between your legs, you shifted your legs in the seat off the bus and leaned against the window. Closing your eyes, you tried to focus your thoughts on something else, but failed miserable.

After another stop, the bus started with a thump and drove off. Still with closed eyes you felt someone take a seat next to you. You stiffened when you smelt the familiar cologne. Not daring to look his way you kept staring out to the dark streets of Gotham. Suddenly you felt a light touch on your hand and with a gulp you turned your head slightly to see his fingers circling on the back of your hand. You knew you had to look at him now; there was no avoiding it this time. For the first time you turned to him and met his eyes. They were the most beautiful eyes you ever seen, bright blue eyes with a mischievous little spark in them. You felt impelled to say something but nothing came out and not from him either. It was if neither one of you wanted to destroy this thing between you by uttering a single word to each other.

You turned your hand, his palm against yours and you entwined fingers together. Then he slowly stroked his fingertips up along your arm and you shivered. Closing your eyes you panted, the touch far more erotic than any one the two of you had shared before. It was like you had known each other forever. And when he cupped your cheek with his hand and turned your head to him, your heart fluttered in your chest. How could you feel like this for a complete stranger? Someone you didn`t even know the name of?

You looked into those beautiful eyes again and you were lost, it was like you feel over a cliff and into the brightest and bluest of oceans. Slowly he leaned in, closed the distance between you two and your eyes fluttered closed, your lips parted as your soft pink tongue darted out to lick your lower lip in anticipation of his kiss. But instead of his lips finally meeting yours, his head fell to the crook of your neck. He inhaled deeply, your sweet vanilla perfume mixed with the overpowering scent of your arousal, caused him to groan loudly as he placed a lingering, wet kiss against the skin on your neck and a shiver ran down your spine. You felt his lips curve up in a smug grin and you cursed your body to respond to him so easily. His lips didn`t leave your skin as they ghostly oh-so softly trailed up the slope of your neck, left feather light kisses along your jaw and blazed a trail of heat up to your ear. 

Any annoyance or feelings of being unsure quickly disappeared as you felt his warm breath caress your ear. He pulled back, only slightly, just enough for you to see into his eyes almost pitch black with lust. It seemed like an eternity that you sat there while you hands slowly moved up his shoulders until your slender arms draped around his neck, your fingers slipped through his raven hair and gently tugged. He dropped his eyes from yours, released you, to his hand that traveled slowly and sensually up your rib cage. Even through the thin fabric of your blouse, you could feel his scorching heat burn you. It was utterly delicious.

Your breath hitched as he finally leaned in and his warm, soft lips brushed oh-so lightly against yours. You let out an involuntary whimper, desperately craved more of him. You felt his triumphant smirk as he pressed his mouth a little more firmly against yours. Your lips moved achingly slow together, melded to each other with a fevered intensity.  
Most first kisses were tender and gentle, sweet and innocent and unpresumptuous. This kiss may have started out that way, but maybe it was the fact that you shared way more intimate moments together that made you have such reckless abandon once your lips finally met and turned this kiss so heated and hungry. His tongue glided along your bottom lip, demanded entrance, which you obliged eagerly. His soft, warm, flat tongue plunged inside your depth, probed and explored the warm wetness in your mouth. You moaned, your hold on control was gone. Your hormones rage as your head swam and your body sang and you melted into him effortlessly. His kisses were relentless, hardly allowing either of you a full and complete breath.

You moaned again.

That`s when he pulled back slightly, your lips created a soft smack. He leaned his forehead onto your, lips apart now, but still hovered ever so teasingly. He opened his eyes, and looked down at you. You didn’t want to move and you didn’t want to open your eyes. You heard and felt his heavy breaths and then just like a ghost, he was gone, slipped out of your arms. Opening your eyes, you saw him shuffle away to the door. You wanted to call out to him, scream after him that you wanted him to stay there with you forever, but no words escaped your lips. Speechless you could only watch as the doors opened and he disappeared into the dark night of Gotham.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet your handsome stranger once again.

The bus home was packed, but you slid along to the back in hopes of finding a seat. No such luck. You grabbed the nearest pole as the bus lurched forward. Normally this route wasn`t this crowded, usually it was quite empty. Your thoughts went to the handsome stranger who the day before had kissed you with such passion. It felt like you had known each other forever, but it had only been a few days. Well, you really didn`t know him, you didn`t even knew his name, but the day before you wanted too scream after him, beg him to stay with you. But you didn`t, you only sat there in silent, still with the feeling of his soft lips on yours. 

You pulled the clip out of your hair and shook down your locks. A midday run had led you to throw away your stockings, but the cool wind felt good on your legs whenever the bus doors whispered open.

Midway through the ride, a man behind you stood up and brushed your side. Thinking he wanted to get off, you scooted closer to the pole. Instead of moving by, he squeezed closer. You felt a twinge of alarm as he placed his hand on the pole above yours. His other hand ran over your hip and down to the edge of your skirt. That`s when you recognized the cologne and you gasped. You pulled back, your heart raced, only to bump into his chest. You looked up and behind you, but all you could see was a dark suit and raven hair. 

He traced a line around your thigh to your ass, then gathered one cheek in his hand and squeezed. You gasped and lifted up on your toes. You came back down, rubbed against his obvious erection. He wrapped his other hand around you and pulled you closer. You felt blood rush to your pussy. 

This felt so wrong, but you was still turned on. He reached inside your jacket and grabbed your breast through your shirt. He felt for the nipple through your lace bra and rolled it between two fingers. You bit your lip and suppressed a moan.

The bus stopped, and so did your captor. When the doors opened and the lights flipped on, you looked up at his face and in to his bright blue eyes that you had grown accustomed too, as you saw them before you all the time. He smiled at you mischievously. You looked around. In front of you, the bus was emptying, but no one joined you in your private corner. 

When the lights shut off again, he pulled his hand away from your ass. You felt him unzip his pants and release his cock, and your breath caught in your throat. You reached back and felt the long, cold tool. He put his hand over yours and stroked himself slowly.

“Would you like this inside you?” he whispered in your ear. You started to tremble. Without waiting for an answer, he pushed up your skirt and pulled your panties down with one finger. He used his hand to guide yours between your now dripping folds. 

You lifted your hips to meet him. He dipped in the head of his cock, tested the waters, and then plunged in with his full length. A moan escaped you as he rammed into you at a rapid pace, still holding your breast in one hand and your hip in the other. You leaned your head against the pole, cool against your feverish skin, and surrendered to his assault.

You felt an orgasm build as he ravaged you. He lowered his head to bite your neck. His hand reached through your shirt and scratched at your flesh. A button popped away and your breasts fell into his palm. You could feel your panties twist between your legs and your skirt rolled up your back. His dark suit felt soft and cold behind you. Suddenly he thrusted forward, squeezed you against him, and you felt his cock throb as it shot his seed inside you. 

The dirty thought of being impregnated by this stranger sent you over the edge. You shuddered and collapsed backward in his arms. He held you for a few seconds before he gently withdrew and zipped himself back up. As you lowered your skirt and tried to fix your shirt, the bus stopped and the lights came back on. He grabbed your arm so you wouldn’t fall.

“This is my stop,” he said, letting you go. Speechless, you could only watch him shuffle off the bus. Whistling, he turned and disappeared into the night. As the bus continued on, you looked for the cross street, wondering if you would see him again.

The next day, there was a box of chocolate and flowers on your desk. “Thank you for the pleasurable rides on the bus. Ohh, by the way, my name is Oswald.” the card said. Your heart jumped with a mix of fear and joy. Your handsome stranger knew who you were and where you worked. Had he been planning this? Would you see him again? You had so many questions, but you had to get your day started. You hoped they would be answered on the bus ride home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You hope to see Oswald on the bus again, but what will happen if you do?

Finally the day was over and you almost ran to the bus stop, your heart raced from more than the quick pace your legs moved in. Nervously you stood at the crowded bus stop and hoped to see your handsome stranger again. Oswald. He had a name now, he was no longer the stranger, he was Oswald.

On the bus, you took a seat in the back of the bus and hoped that no one would sit next to you, except for him, except for Oswald. You smiled and looked out the window as your thoughts went to him. Blushingly you thought of yesterday evening on the bus ride home. How he had…taken your virginity. Never in your wildest dreams have you thought that you would lose it on a bus…to a complete stranger. The thoughts of him taking you against the cold pole set your body ablaze and you almost wished for him to take his seat next to you and ravish your body once again.

Someone sat down beside you, but you didn`t have to look to know it wasn´t him. It didn`t smell like him and it didn`t feel like him. You would recognize the feeling of him next to you everywhere. Looking around, you didn`t see him anywhere and the disappointment washed over you. The bus started with a thump and drove off and you held your gaze out of the window, still with a little hope that he would get on the bus at the next stop.

When the bus stopped, the person next to you stood up and you tried to see if Oswald were getting on. But it was so crowded with people that you couldn`t see anything from your seat way back in the bus. Once again the bus started and your hope faded away. Feeling tired all of the sudden, you closed your eyes and leaned against the window.   
Then you felt it, his smell and before you had the chance to look at him, he took your hand in his and entwined his fingers with yours. With a joyful flutter in your heart, you looked up and into those bright, blue depths that were his eyes. 

“Hi,” was the only thing he said. 

You blushed deeply and whispered back.

“Hi.”

No more words were said between you. Words were needless, the only thing that mattered was the feeling between you, the feeling that this was right, this was supposed to be. When the bus stopped at his halt, he stood up.

“Well, this is my stop,” he said and reached out his hand to you. Surprised you stared at his hand. Then, just like that, the shocked feeling disappeared and you smilingly took his hand. Together you stepped off the bus and started walking down the street, your hand in his. 

***

The moment you stepped inside his apartment your clothes started falling to the floor. Standing in front of each other, the two of you undressed yourselves while you kept staring into each others eyes. Yet again there was no words between you. Words was unessasary, the two of you already knew how you felt, how intense the desire was between you.  
Finally naked before each other, you collapsed together in a euforic bliss. At last your naked skin touched and it was heavenly. Your bodies melted together and formed in to one, moulded by the pure desire that you shared.

Ending up on his bed, the two of you left kisses everywhere, your lips found its way over every inch of your quivering bodies. Quickly, you spun him around, so you were on top of him and grabbed his rigid length. He gasped and you stroked him up and down a few times, while teasing him with your hot breath. Finally, when you sensed that he couldn’t stand the torture, you wrapped your lips around his thick cock and teased his head with your tongue. After just a few minutes of sucking and licking, he came. He pumped load after load of hot delicious cum into your mouth and you swallowed every last drop, savoring the taste left on your lips. Gently you sucked his cock as it went slightly limp, before releasing it with a pop.

Oswald stood up and laid you down on the bed, so your legs were hanging off. He knelt between your legs and started at your knee and kissed his way up your thigh. When he reached your pussy, he gently licked your opening, tasted your hot, sweet wetness. Then he moved back down to your other knee and started kissing again. You moaned with desire when he reached your wetness again. He slipped a finger deep inside and you arched your back with pleasure. 

Holding your lips open with his fingers, he dove in with his tongue, fucked your hole with his tongue. You moaned and purred from the incredible pleasure you experienced. He licked up your slit until he found your clit, erect and very sensitive. He slid two fingers deep inside you as he licked and sucked at your clit. Your orgasm was fast approaching when he abruptly stopped all contact with any part of your pussy. You moaned pitifully and thrusted your hips up and out, hoping to rub against him. He grabbed your hips to hold you still on the bed and you tried to get him to release you. Eventually you calmed down slightly and he was able to release your hips. 

You pouted on the bed until you felt something hard press against your opening. You reached down and grabbed his throbbing cock and slid it up and down your slit, lubricated him and gave yourself pleasure at the same time. He soon took over, and guided his cock back to your hole. You spread your legs and he gently pressed forward, allowing just his head to pop into your wet, pink pussy. You moaned with pleasure as you felt him begin to stretch you out. You spread your legs wider, encouraged him to push deeper into you. However, he stood still with just his head inside you. You moaned pitifully, begged him to fuck you, but he still stayed in place until you were almost crying with desire. He finally pressed a little deeper, releasing a low moan from you. You arched your back and his cock slid a little deeper inside. 

He then pulled all the way out and you opened your eyes and stared straight into his blue eyes. He could see the pain, the desire in your eyes and guided his cock back inside. He pressed deeper and deeper into you until he was completely buried. You moaned softly and savored the feeling of being filled by his amazing cock. He began pull out again and you were so afraid that he would pull all the way out that you quickly wrapped your legs around him, forced him back into your pussy. He chuckled softly, saw yoour desperation, and he finally gave in. 

Oswald started out slow, with long deliberate strokes in and out of you. He quickly developed a rhythm that kept you moaning with pleasure. Soon you were crying out as you felt your orgasm coming fast. You kept your legs wrapped around him, afraid that he might try to deprive you of another orgasm. But he wasn’t that cruel, as he felt you getting closer, he fucked you faster and harder, brought you to the most intense orgasm you had ever experienced. You cried out as you climaxed and he just fucked you harder and faster. As you came down from your sexual high, you slowed him and pulled away so he popped out of you. 

Before he could get inside you again, you stood up and forced him down on the bed. You climbed on top of him and straddled him. You guided his cock back to your pussy, and then slowly eased yourself onto him. He moaned when you had finally buried his cock as deep in your warmth as possible. He grabbed your hips and helped you ride his cock up and down, up and down. You placed your hands over his and guided them up to your breasts. He cupped them and gently rubbed your nipples as you rode his cock. You could feel your climax building again and you started to moan louder and louder as you got closer. You cried out again as you experienced another amazing orgasm. As your pussy gripped his cock, he let loose, released all of his sweet cum inside of you. You could feel it as he pumped his cum into you and his cock throbbed inside of you. You collapsed on top of him, completely spent from the effort and the incredible orgasm. 

As you came down from your high, he spinned you around so you were underneath him, and looked intensively into your eyes. He stroked the hair out of your face and kissed you lightly on your lips, “You are so beautiful.” You blushed and smiled shyly at his words. Oswald bent down and nibbled on your neck and you started playing with his hair, drawing your fingers through it. 

“Did you planned this the whole time Oswald?” you asked. It was the longest phrase you had said to him and the first time you said his name. It felt right saying it, his name fitted perfectly on your lips, like the sole purpose your lips had was to utter his name.  
Oswald chuckled into the slope of your neck and lifted his head to look mischievously in your eyes, “What do you think my dove?”


End file.
